


Отель «Скайфолл»

by migraine_Sky, orphan_account



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Four Rooms Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Кью, согласившийся подменить подругу на работе в качестве портье в новогоднюю ночь, оказывается во главе полнейшего хаоса.Когда постояльцы — криминальные типы с оружием и манией преследования и прочие подозрительные личности, удастся ли ему благополучно дожить до конца дежурства (и не отвечать впоследствии за разрушенную гостиницу)?





	Отель «Скайфолл»

**Author's Note:**

> Cтилистически и идейно вдохновлено фильмом «Четыре комнаты». Если вам кажется, что некоторые персонажи ООС, так и должно быть, всё ради комического эффекта. Включите себе саундтрек фильма или какую-нибудь ча-ча-ча и наслаждайтесь!

**Канун Нового года. Отель «Скайфолл»**

— Подумать только, кто-то всё же ездит в эту глухомань! Я уж думал, что, как закрыли наши охотничьи угодья для приезжих, так, неровен час, и гостиницу закрыть придётся. Но, смотри ж ты, полон дом гостей. У новой хозяйки-то, Эммы, дело спорится! — прокряхтел старый лесничий Кинкейд, опираясь на стойку регистрации и поглаживая бороду.  
— Да, эко-туризм сейчас процветает, — слегка скучающим тоном ответил Квентин (а для друзей просто Кью), разглядывающий записи в гостевой книге.  
— Эко! Туризм... — закивал Кинкейд, соглашаясь скорее со своими мыслями, чем с ответом Квентина. — Да-а-а, как время летит! Я тоже работал тут портье, в далекой молодости. Ох, золотые были деньки... И у меня, между прочим, есть для тебя, молодой человек, парочка советов.  
Кью любезно изобразил полную готовность внимать.  
— Во-первых, всегда заранее имей в виду: всё, что может быть сделано с комнатой, будет сделано с комнатой.  
Воображение у Кью было неплохое, поэтому ему стало немного не по себе, но он тут же мысленно махнул на это рукой: в конце концов, его смена длится всего-то сутки, ну что, в самом деле, успеет случиться.  
— Во-вторых, пить на работе запрещено — даже в новый год — однако, посмотри в правилах, возможно, там ничего не сказано про нюханье клея, или чем там молодежь нынче занимается. Под конец, возможно, захочется. И в-третьих: остерегайся душевнобольных, криминальных типов и постояльцев с оружием. Да и от женщин, кстати, лучше держаться подальше.  
Кью улыбнулся как можно вежливее в ответ на столь ценные советы, но поблагодарить не успел — его смена только началась, а телефон уже звонил. По-хорошему, это была совсем не его работа — сидеть за регистрационной стойкой, встречая гостей, и разносить напитки или бог-знает-что-они-там-потребуют по комнатам. Этим занималась Мадлен Сванн, его давняя подруга, а он на данный момент работал программистом-фрилансером. Но Мадлен так просила подменить ее в новогоднюю ночь, что он — добрая душа — согласился.

На табло телефона высветился номер комнаты — 007.

_— Да, и поосторожней с номером 007, — наставляла его Мадлен перед уходом. — Там гость, кажется, не в себе. Знаешь, что он перво-наперво сделал, когда вошел в номер? Заглянул в ящик прикроватной тумбочки, потом отодвинул кровать от стены, осмотрел, стянул простыни, поднял матрас. Если вы волнуетесь по поводу всяких там жучков и клопов, говорю я ему, то у нас никто никогда не жаловался. А он отвечает, многозначительно так уставившись на меня, — да, говорит, ж у ч к и. Бррр. Так что присматривай за ним. Если он перевернет весь номер с ног на голову, убирать потом тебе. Главное, чтобы ничего не сломал, такой тип вполне может попробовать проломить стены в поисках секретных комнат и потайных ходов._

— Стойка регистрации, чем могу помочь?  
В трубке ответили напряженным молчанием, потом настороженно спросили:  
— Мисс Сванн?  
— Нет, меня зовут Квентин, и я ваш новый портье.  
— Откуда я знаю, что могу вам доверять? — недружелюбно продолжил голос, и Кью раскрыл рот, соображая, как на это можно ответить, но его собеседник тут же продолжил: — Впрочем, с этим я разберусь, а пока принесите мне второй комплект ключей от моего номера.  
Не успел Кью возразить, как в трубке послышались гудки. Портье растерянно повесил трубку, делая мысленную заметку заглянуть в номер 007 при случае, но тут же эту заметку зачеркивая — пожалуй, обойдется. Сказать по правде, Кью совсем не собирался лезть из кожи вон в это дежурство, он уже сделал всем большое одолжение просто тем, что согласился тут присутствовать. Хотя его планы на новогоднюю ночь и так были довольно непримечательны: чай, новый сезон любимого сериала, может быть, редактирование одной программы, над которой он сейчас работал. Ровно этим же он собирался заняться и здесь, по минимуму откликаясь на нужды постояльцев, которых было совсем немного, что бы там Кинкейд ни говорил.  
Кью поудобнее устроился в кресле, открыл крышку лэптопа, но стоило ему воткнуть в уши наушники, как у стойки появилась мадам Скьярра, красивая женщина средних лет, заселившаяся днем.

_— Вдова, — сообщила ему Мадлен, перечисляя постояльцев. — Вроде бы приехала, чтобы прийти в себя после внезапной кончины мужа, восстановиться вдали от городской суеты. Только что-то особенно убитой горем она не выглядит. А как она строила глазки тому типу, из номера 007!.._

— Водопад. Далеко до него? — спросила вдова вместо приветствия и нетерпеливо постучала по столешнице стойки длинными, ярко накрашенными ногтями.  
— Водопад, мэм? — переспросил Кью, поспешно вытаскивая наушники и выпрямляясь.  
— Водопад, — повторила мадам Скьярра с легким раздражением. — Ваша местная достопримечательность.  
— Я прошу прощения, мэм, но у нас нет водопадов. Мы, в некотором роде, находимся на равнине, — постарался объяснить Кью как можно вежливей.  
Мадам Скьярра закатила глаза, и ее вздох был, вероятно, свидетельством ангельского терпения при общении с непроходимыми тупицами.  
— Название вашей гостиницы — «Скай-фолл» — оно разве не в честь одноименного водопада?  
— Так и есть, — ответил скрипучий голос Кинкейда из-за ее спины. — Да только до водопада этого два дня езды.  
Раз Кинкейд так кстати снова вернулся в холл, Кью с облегчением предоставил ему возможность объяснять мадам Скьярре, зачем называть отель в честь водопада, который находится черт знает где. В списке наставлений Мадлен было что-то про контроль над тем, чтобы Кинкейд не начинал запугивать гостей своими россказнями; но пока старик был, наоборот, весьма полезен и обходителен. В холл тем временем зашли две девушки с небольшим багажом и явным воодушевлением в ожидании приключения на лицах, и Кью переключился на них.  
— Добрый вечер! Надеюсь, у вас есть свободные номера? — весело спросила одна из девушек. — Мы не бронировали.  
— Конечно, номер на двоих? — на всякий случай спросил Кью, встрепенувшись и напустив деловитый вид.  
— Номер для новобрачных, — с густым акцентом ответила вторая девушка с восточным разрезом глаз, игриво приобняв свою спутницу.  
— Запишите на мисс Маннипенни, — добавила первая, протягивая паспорт; и несколько минут спустя Кью уже провожал их в единственный номер-люкс отеля.

Оставив девушек размещаться, Кью последовал обратно в холл; но стоило ему поравняться с номером 007, как дверь распахнулась и оттуда выглянул крепко сложенный мужчина с оттопыренными ушами.  
— Вы принесли мне второй комплект ключей? — приглушенно спросил постоялец, словно их мог кто-то подслушивать.  
— Э-э-э, нет. Простите, но как я могу к вам обращаться?  
— Я не могу раскрыть вам своего имени. Зовите меня... по номеру комнаты, — ответил мужчина, заговорщически сверкнув глазами.  
— Вы хотите сказать 007? — переспросил Кью для верности.  
— Да, именно так.  
— Хорошо, 007, дело в том, что я не могу вам отдать второй комплект ключей, так как он при любых обстоятельствах должен оставаться у меня, — как можно уверенней упирая руки в бока, заявил портье.  
— Так не пойдет, — резко ответил постоялец, делая шаг из номера и быстро просматривая коридор в обоих направлениях.  
— Но, 007, в правилах гостиницы четко прописано, что... — твердо начал Кью, на всякий случай слегка попятившись.  
— Нет, не пойдет «007». Ведь в таком случае кто угодно сразу узнает, в каком номере я остановился.  
Кью озадаченно поднял брови.  
— Но это и так можно узнать, стоит только увидеть, из какого номера вы выходите...  
— Вы правы, — серьезно кивнул его собеседник, окончательно вышел в коридор и принялся ключом от номера откручивать винтики, держащие табличку на двери. — Зовите меня мистер... Би.  
— Би? Что, как «пчела»? — невозмутимо спросил Кью, никак не позволяя уличить себя в том, что откровенно издевается.  
— Нет, как буква! Б!  
— Что же, мистер Б, — он нарочито отрывисто произнес букву, резко смыкая и размыкая губы. — В таком случае зовите меня мистер Кью.  
— Но вы представились как Квентин, — нахмурился мистер Б, закончив с табличкой и сунув ее себе в карман.  
— Да, но я тоже имею право называться одной буквой.  
— А знаете что, ведь с конспирацией никогда нельзя переборщить, — воодушевленно закивал гость. — Вы сообразительный малый, мистер Кью, не смотря на ваш юный возраст.  
— Благодарю. Что ж, могу идти, мистер Бонд? — спросил Кью и тут же осекся: он так торопился улизнуть от продолжения разговора о ключах, что случайно нарушил всю конспирацию.  
Бонд незамедлительно отреагировал, схватив его за лацканы и грубо прижав к стене.  
— Откуда ты знаешь мое настоящее имя? — угрожающе прошипел он, и Кью судорожно сглотнул: был не слишком-то рад обнаружить, что новый постоялец не только нездорово подозрителен, но еще и агрессивен.  
— Вы сами так записались в регистрационной книге, я спросил вас об имени лишь потому, что невежливо было бы не дать вам шанса представиться...  
— Ах да, — мгновенно отпустил его Бонд и, как ни в чем не бывало, добавил: — В общем, будьте на связи, Кью.  
— Конечно, я всегда на телефоне, — поспешно ответил тот, чуть ли не бегом ретируясь к лестнице.

Переведя дух, он заварил себе свежего чая; но не успел он сделать глоток, как чуть не пролил чай на себя из-за очередного неожиданного звонка. Уж очень громко и пронзительно этот телефон трезвонил. Кью с опаской покосился на табло, но трубку снял с облегчением.  
— Чем могу быть полезен, мисс Маннипенни?  
— Это Северин, — насмешливо ответил акцентированный голос. — Скажите, Кью, у вас случайно нет наручников?  
От низкого тембра ее голоса по спине Кью пробежали мурашки. В трубке раздался приглушенный смех, и, кажется, кто-то целовался. Портье встряхнулся, взял себя в руки, и постарался говорить как можно профессиональнее:  
— Сожалею, мэм. Наша развлекательная программа имеет некоторые упущения.  
— Очень жаль, — ответила Северин без тени огорчения в голосе и повесила трубку.  
Квентин попытался не думать, зачем двум красоткам в номере для новобрачных понадобились наручники — уж слишком _непрофессионально_ было о таком думать — и поспешил вернуться к просмотру сериала. Телефон тут же зазвонил снова.  
— А веревка, может быть, есть веревка? Только не чересчур грубой текстуры, — спрашивала на этот раз уже Маннипенни.  
— Тоже нет, мэм, — поспешно ответил Кью и практически бросил трубку.  
Сериал явно нужно было перематывать назад. Телефон снова звонил.  
— Я очень сожалею, но ни наручников, ни веревок, ни других подходящих для сексуальных утех предметов у нас совершенно точно нет, — опережая вопрос, заявил в трубку Квентин. Они, должно быть, издевались над ним! К его смятению, ему ответил голос, хоть и тоже с акцентом, но отнюдь не женский:  
— Оу, мистер Квентин. Я всего-то хотел попросить ведерко со льдом.  
Кью, ругнувшись про себя, бросил взгляд на табло, потом разом в гостевую книгу.  
— Ведерко со льдом? Конечно, мистер Сильва. И какой алкоголь вы предпочтёте? — любезно поинтересовался он, несмотря на то, что в его распоряжении были только две завалявшиеся бутылки шампанского и три бутылки какого-то вина. — Эм, только сам лед? Конечно, как скажете.  
Скорее всего, мистер Сильва предугадал их скудный выбор и запасся заранее. Тем проще для Кью.

Он уверенно постучал в номер 006 и, услышав громкое «войдите», распахнул дверь. Постоялец был, видимо, еще занят распаковыванием вещей (гостевой журнал сообщал, что мистер Сильва въехал за пару часов до начала смены Квентина); он тут же захлопнул лежащий на стуле чемодан, распрямился и широко улыбнулся.  
— Мистер Сильва, ваше ведро со льдом, — Кью учтиво протянул запотевшее снаружи ведерко, от которого руки у него успели закоченеть, ища глазами бутылку со спиртным, для которой это ведерко могло понадобиться.  
— Прекрасно, мистер Кью, — широко улыбнулся Сильва, принимая ведерко и ставя его на стол у стены. — Я ненароком услышал ваш разговор с моим соседом — вы же знаете, звукоизоляция у этих стен так себе. «Кью» вам очень идёт. Похоже на «кьют».  
Кью скривился, пытаясь изобразить улыбку.  
— Да, ваш сосед... он немного экстравагантный.  
— О, я совсем не против экстравагантности, даже «за», — весело ответил гость, ставя на стол рядом с ведерком свой саквояж, и подмигнул Кью.  
Тому не очень-то нравился откровенно флиртующий тон Сильвы — в конце концов, Кью всего-то упомянул сексуальные утехи в их телефонном разговоре. Однако его недовольство быстро исчезло, уступая место откровенному ужасу, когда Сильва достал из саквояжа кисть руки. Слегка посиневшую, отрубленную кисть, судя по всему, мужской руки с какими-то символами, вытатуированными на ее пальцах.  
— Это что же... это же... — слабо начал Кью, но прервался, чувствуя, что его одолевает приступ тошноты.  
Сильва, словно не замечая, как Кью позеленел и зажал рот рукой, не спеша освободил в ведерке немного места и воткнул руку в лёд.  
— Вы что-то сказали, мистер Кью? — поинтересовался он, закончив и делая шаг к несчастному портье, который инстинктивно начал пятиться.  
— Если вам больше ничего не нужно, я, пожалуй, пойду, — выдавил из себя он и приоткрыл было дверь; однако Сильва проворно преодолел разделяющие их пару шагов и захлопнул дверь, для верности следом прижимая к ней Кью.  
— Куда вы так торопитесь? Мы же так прекрасно общались, — промурлыкал Сильва, находясь, по мнению Кью, возмутительно близко к его лицу, а потом ласково _погладил_ его щеку кончиками пальцев.  
— Вы же только что трогали этими пальцами отрубленную руку! — забыв о том, что было бы правильнее постараться не злить людей, в числе чьих предметов обихода находятся отрезанные конечности, воскликнул Кью и ударил по ласкающей его руке жестом, каким отмахиваются от мерзкого насекомого.  
— Ой, прошу прощения, — совершенно искренне спохватился Сильва, — сейчас мы это исправим.  
Единым движением он запер за спиной Кью дверь, положил ключ в карман и, пока Кью замер в замешательстве, отправился в ванную мыть руки.  
— Вот, так гораздо лучше, — довольно произнес гость, возвращаясь обратно в комнату. — На чём мы остановились?  
— На том, что, если я больше ничем не могу вам помочь, я бы с удовольствием удалился, меня ждут в другом номере... — наигранно бойко начал Кью, почти вжимаясь в дверь и с надеждой смотря на карман Сильвы, в котором был спрятан ключ.  
— Подождут, — уже менее любезно отрезал Сильва, и Кью почувствовал, как у него на лбу выступил холодный пот.  
Сильва жестом пригласил его присесть на стул и сам сел напротив — опять чересчур близко, по мнению портье.  
— Я, в некотором роде, оказался в ваших краях случайно, — начал гость повествовательным тоном. — Видишь ли, я путешествовал по Европе, и мне резко пришлось изменить маршрут, так как со мной очень хотели увидеться некоторые люди...  
— Друзья? — храбрясь, спросил Кью.  
— Друзья, — согласился собеседник, произнося это слово скорее как ругательство. — Даже, вернее сказать, поклонники.  
— Охотно верю, вы очень, э-э-э, харизматичны, — почти не кривя душой, заявил Кью: если бы не некоторые обстоятельства этой встречи, незнакомец вполне мог бы действительно заинтересовать Кью, так как харизмы ему было не занимать. Да и выглядел он неплохо, если закрыть глаза на излишне броский стиль — но что с него взять, иностранец.  
Сильва широко улыбнулся, и в его глазах читалось явное одобрение (по правде сказать, скорее всего, направленное в собственный адрес, что он не ошибся с выбором собеседника).  
— Словом, один из поклонников у меня кое-что оставил, — он кивнул в сторону ведерка с отрезанной рукой; Кью громко сглотнул. — Надо бы вернуть это его товарищам, а то как-то нехорошо. И у меня есть основания полагать, что кое-кто из его друзей находится в этой гостинице.  
— Как удачно! — вежливо изобразил радость Квентин, с некоторым облегчением понимая, к чему идет разговор, и, надеясь на его скорое завершение, привстал со стула. — Вы знаете его фамилию? Я бы мог посмотреть в гостевой книге, в каком номере он остановился. Это, конечно, в некотором роде против правил, но для вас, мистер Сильва...  
— Вы чрезвычайно сообразительны, Кью. Однако нам необходимо поступить иначе. Видите ли, у меня нет однозначной уверенности, кто именно из постояльцев мне нужен, — с хитрым прищуром произнес Сильва, тоже поднявшись со стула и снова приближаясь к уже отступившему к двери портье. — Возможно, он въехал после меня. Но мог и немного опередить. Словом, я очень надеюсь, что вы, Кью, поможете мне это выяснить.  
— Но я же... я ничего не знаю ни о вашем друге, — портье покосился на отрубленную руку, — ни о друзьях вашего друга, как я вообще... Почему бы вам не попробовать найти его самостоятельно, у нас не так уж много постояльцев...  
— У меня дела, — не предполагающим дальнейших возражений тоном ответил Сильва, и Кью обратил, наконец, внимание на то, что его спина вновь прижата к запертой двери, а гость буквально нависает над ним. — Тем более, вы сами говорите, постояльцев немного, и вы с ними всеми общаетесь. Присмотритесь к ним повнимательнее и затем расскажите о них мне — всего-то дел, сущий пустяк!  
Квентин вполне мог бы объяснить, из-за чего это поручение не кажется ему таким уж пустяком, но возражать почему-то не хотелось. Мистер Сильва, удовлетворившись поспешным кивком согласия от портье, отпер дверь, и Кью мигом выскочил из номера и бросился к лестнице.

Оказавшись вновь в своем кресле, он попытался немного успокоиться и обдумать дальнейшие шаги. Конечно, первое, что могло прийти в голову, — это позвонить в полицию. Но от ближайшего отделения было несколько часов езды, и по опыту Квентин знал, что полиция поедет сюда в новогоднюю ночь, только если вся гостиница целиком взорвется, или на нее упадет, например, вертолет, или нападет Лох-несское чудовище (да и то, вообще-то, не факт). К тому же, вряд ли мистеру Сильве это понравится; а испытывать свою судьбу Кью совсем не хотелось. В конце концов, ему нужно перетерпеть до завтрашнего дня, а потом он просто уйдет отсюда, и это будут не его проблемы.  
На том и порешив, Кью перешел к следующему пункту плана «благополучно продержаться до утра», а именно, выполнить просьбу мистера Сильвы. Для этого нужно было сначала определить список подозреваемых, а в него входили заселившиеся за день до Сильвы и заселившиеся после его приезда, то есть: Маннипенни, Северин, Бонд и мадам Скьярра. Ах да, и ещё один постоялец, Кью чуть не забыл про него — он вошел в холл гостиницы буквально через минуту, как Мадлен ушла. Он выглядел довольно мрачным, сам записался в гостевой книге, сразу расплатился на несколько дней вперед и за всё пребывание в холле не сказал ни слова.  
«Патрис» — прочел портье убористый почерк и мигом добавил его в свой список. Что ж, список действительно не был большим. Кью почувствовал себя немного лучше, но нервно дернулся, когда телефон снова зазвонил.  
— Наконец-то вы взяли трубку! Я уже дважды спускалась в холл, а вас всё нет на месте! В моем номере было совершено убийство! — воскликнул голос мадам Скьярры в трубке, и Кью вскочил на ноги и от неожиданности закашлялся.  
— У-убийство?! — сипло переспросил он.  
— Убийство!!! А мне даже об этом не сообщили!  
— Не сообщили?.. Что значит «не...» Подождите, мадам, кто умер? — уже совсем ничего не понимая, спросил Кью и тут же поймал себя на мысли, что лучше бы это был кто-нибудь из комнаты 006 или 007.  
— Хотя версию с самоубийством, конечно, также нельзя отметать... Я требую, чтобы меня немедленно переселили! Подумать только, вы считаете, что я должна мыться в ванне, в которой нашли труп!  
— Нашли труп? Простите, вы говорите, что в вашей ванне — труп?  
— Нет, боже упаси, что вы такое говорите! Не делайте вид, что не знали _о ней_. О Веспер, — почти шепотом произнесла это имя вдова, наконец прояснив ситуацию; от внезапного облегчения ноги Кью подкосились, и он рухнул обратно в кресло.  
Веспер — все работники отеля знали эту легенду, о женщине, когда-то утопившейся в ванне. Правдивость этой истории никак не была подтверждена; однако, отели и самоубийства всегда идут бок о бок. Видимо, про Веспер вдове успел наболтать Кинкейд, чтоб ему бешеный олень на охоте встретился.  
— Я переселю вас в другой номер сию же минуту, мэм.  
— Номер 008, — приказным тоном сказала мадам Скьярра и повесила трубку.  
Стоило Кью с ключами в руке сделать шаг к лестнице, как снова раздался звонок. В комнате 021 понадобился _кошачий корм_. Кью вежливо напомнил некому мистеру Блофельду, что домашние животные в их отеле запрещены, на что тот заявил, что никаких животных нет, а корм нужен просто так. Кью только усмехнулся: закуски, заранее приготовленные поваром (который тоже отсутствовал на выходных), конечно, не были кулинарным шедевром, но и не были настолько ужасны, чтобы предпочесть им кошачий корм. Поэтому вместо корма портье прихватил с собой Свод Правил Поведения в Отеле, чтобы не выглядеть голословным, сообщая мистеру Блофельду о штрафе за наличие пушистого спутника, хотя самому Кью какой-то кот уже совсем не казался проблемой для отеля.

Переселив мадам Скьярру в соседний с мистером Бондом номер (что, конечно, заставило того высунуться из-за двери), Кью постарался как можно скорее удалиться в номер мистера Блофельда. Но Бонд — чьё внимание, к счастью для Кью, было поглощено общением с вдовой, пока портье таскал чемоданы и саквояжи — таки успел его окликнуть.  
— Вы были в соседнем номере, Кью? — почти шепотом спросил гость, косясь на дверь 006. — Жилец там крайне подозрительный... Скажите, разве правила гостиницы разрешают проживание с домашними животными?  
— Конечно, нет! — удивляясь такому совпадению, ответил портье.  
— А мой сосед, я уверен, притащил в номер кого-то. Это может быть крокодил или варан, точно пока не знаю.  
— Вы видели в нашем отеле варана?!  
— Нет.  
— Хм, должно быть, тогда вы слышали что-то за стенкой?  
— Тоже нет. Но в том-то все и дело! Вараны полностью бесшумны. Он может быть прямо у вас за спиной, но вы не услышите ни звука, пока его ядовитые зубы не вопьются в вашу ногу!  
Кью вздрогнул и нервно оглянулся.  
— А еще я слышал мяуканье, — как ни в чем ни бывало добавил Бонд.  
— Вараны мяукают? — слегка дрогнувшим голосом спросил портье.  
— Что за вздор, конечно же, нет. Мяукают коты, Кью, вам следовало бы это знать. Но это было там, дальше по коридору. — Бонд махнул рукой куда-то в сторону самых дальних от лестницы номеров. И строго добавил: — Разберитесь с этим, Кью.  
Потом гость скрылся за дверью номера 008, а Кью, уже действительно не понимая, с кем ему предстоит встретиться, с котом или крокодилом, как можно бодрее зашагал по коридору.  
Портье постучал и, услышав приглушенный отклик, широко раскрыл дверь, и победоносно шагнул в комнату, чтобы застать Блофельда с поличным; и только тогда вспомнил, что за номером 020 следует вовсе не 021, а 2М с отвалившейся табличкой.  
Часть этажа, как объясняла Мадлен, мансардная — отсюда и обозначение «М». Правда, таких комнат было всего две, но факту одна: 1М была закрыта на ремонт после пожара. Комната 2М пока была у Кью на хорошем счету, так как ее постоялец еще ни разу не беспокоил его звонками. И теперь этот постоялец стоял посреди комнаты, спокойно, но слегка вопросительно уставившись на портье, а в его руке был пистолет.  
Кью с чем-то вроде разочарования уставился на пистолет: возможно, даже предпочел бы увидеть крокодила. Однако постоялец тут же убрал пистолет в кобуру, спрятанную у него под пиджаком, и приятно улыбнулся.  
— Прошу прощения за такую встречу. Вы, должно быть, наш портье. Меня зовут Гарет Мэллори, частный детектив.  
Только когда Мэллори подошёл и уже протянул руку для приветствия, Квентин наконец вспомнил, что стоит представиться, и поспешно промямлил в ответ «Кью», слишком вяло пожав протянутую руку.  
— Я, по правде сказать, зашёл в ваш номер по ошибке...  
— Вот и я по ошибке принял вас за кое-кого другого, — невозмутимо ответил Мэллори с самым доброжелательным выражением лица. — Однако я рад знакомству.  
— Да, я мог бы вам посоветовать обратить ваше внимание на нескольких странных личностей, — приободренный спокойствием и вежливостью полушутливо отметил Кью.  
— Это очень любезно с вашей стороны. И хотя у меня здесь один и весьма определенный клиент, я, признаться, собирался задать вам пару вопросов, как человеку, общающемуся со всеми постояльцами. Тем более вы так удачно ко мне зашли. Если вы не возражаете, конечно.  
Такая манера просить об одолжении нравилась Квентину куда больше, чем стиль мистера Сильвы, так что он весьма охотно кивнул.  
— Я здесь из-за мадам Скьярры. Видите ли, ее муж на самом деле не умер, а только разыграл свою смерть, чтобы уличить ее в неверности и при разводе лишить доли имущества, — тон Мэллори давал понять, что это самая обыденная и скучная история для частного детектива и ей не стоит удивляться. — Так что если вы вдруг случайно видели мадам Скьярру в обществе кого-то из постояльцев...  
— Комната 007, — без какого-либо зазрения совести тут же выдал Кью.  
— Я вам безмерно признателен, — снова улыбнулся детектив. — Если вдруг я могу быть вам полезен чем-то в ответ...  
Кью мог бы сразу назвать несколько таких одолжений еще до того, как Мэллори закончил фразу, но тут его осенило.  
— Скажите, сэр, у вас есть наручники?  
— А вы не такой застенчивый, каким выглядите, — с некоторым удивлением произнес Мэллори, без дальнейших церемоний достав наручники откуда-то из кармана.  
— Мне для постояльцев из номера для новобрачных, — поспешил добавить Кью, прежде чем снова окажется в какой-то нежелательной для себя ситуации. — Ну, вы понимаете. Верну позже в целости и сохранности!  
— Конечно. Если не вернете, я знаю, где вас найти, — даже сказанные абсолютно безобидным тоном, эти слова заставили Кью нервно поежиться. — Но не думаю, что наручники мне понадобятся на этом задании.  
— Очень на это надеюсь, — с благодарностью кивнул Кью, забирая наручники.  
Теперь у него был лишний повод зайти в номер для новобрачных, чтобы всё-таки постараться выполнить поручение Сильвы. Вещи мадам Скьярры он уже украдкой осмотрел на предмет чего-то необычного, а вот знакомиться с мистером Бондом ещё ближе Кью и не собирался — даже ради Сильвы.

Постучав в номер для новобрачных, Кью был уже готов к любой встрече. Так что, когда дверь открыла мисс Маннипенни с бокалом шампанского в руке (вполне одетая и без каких-либо пугающих предметов вокруг в пределах видимости), портье выдохнул с облегчением.  
— Мистер Кью, как проходит ваш вечер? — доброжелательно спросила Маннипенни.  
— Выпейте с нами шампанского, — подхватила Северин, уже наливая ему бокал.  
Кью даже не думал возражать, что он на работе, и выпил значительную часть бокала чуть ли не залпом, сев на предложенный ему стул, и уже потом всё же уточнил:  
— А в честь чего празднование?  
Маннипенни и Северин переглянулись и рассмеялись.  
— Новый год, мистер Кью, — насмешливо ответила Северин. — Уже меньше чем через два часа.  
Кью даже не смутился, что это совершенно вылетело у него из головы. Посмотрел бы он на них в его ситуации.  
— Вам очень повезло, я таки нашёл для вас наручники, мисс Маннипенни, — с ухмылкой заявил Кью, доставая обозначенный предмет из кармана под возгласы одобрения.  
— Зовите меня просто Ив. Где же вы их добыли? — хитро прищурилась Маннипенни.  
— Дайте угадаю, наверное, у кого-то из гостей, — подхватила Северин. — Это был... это был постоялец из номера 007, нет?  
— Он конечно странный тип, но нет, — отмахнулся Кью, допивая шампанское. Северин тут же снова наполнила его бокал. — Это из номера 2М, он частный детектив. Только я вам этого не говорил.  
— Как интересно! — оживилась Ив ещё больше. — Наверное, он следит за этим блондином рядом с 007!  
— А может быть за тем небритым типом, который не здоровается? — спросила Северин у Ив, однако тут же украдкой бросила довольно пристальный взгляд на портье.  
— Нет-нет-нет, — усмехнулся их промахам Кью, совершенно не обращая внимания, насколько хорошо они осведомлены о постояльцах отеля. — Мадам Скьярра — вот его цель. Вдова, которая на самом деле не вдова, но не знает этого и вряд ли этому обрадуется. Только, разумеется, никому не слова. Хотя тот блондин — мистер Сильва — тоже заслуживает внимания, боже, я даже не буду говорить, что я видел у него в номере...  
Северин и Ив переглянулись, как будто и без Кью догадывались, что можно увидеть у Сильвы в номере.  
— У вас, наверное, очень суетная работа, Кью, — сочувственно произнесла Ив, и Кью, не без гордости за себя, кивнул.  
— Выпьем за преодоление трудностей! — воскликнула Северин, они чокнулись, и Кью прикончил второй бокал. По правде сказать, ему совсем не хотелось возвращаться к регистрационной стойке, но, вздохнув, он встал со стула.  
— Мы рады вас видеть в любое время дня и ночи, мистер Кью, — отметила Маннипенни.  
— Да, заходите, если вас совсем допекут, вы всегда можете пожаловаться нам, — подмигнула Северин.

Кью нехотя покинул гостеприимный номер и даже вспомнил, что всё ещё так и не зашёл к мистеру Блофельду и его коту или крокодилу (об этом напоминал свод правил, зажатый под мышкой). Но когда дверь номера мадам Скьярры резко открылась за его спиной, и в коридоре послышались возмущенные крики, он не раздумывая свернул на лестницу, припустив вниз. Вдова выгоняла Бонда с возгласами, что в её номере нет никаких наёмных убийц, и Кью абсолютно не хотел в этом участвовать. Шампанское слегка ударило в голову и придало беспечности — вся эта история начала казаться даже, скорее, забавной, чем нервирующей. Ровно до того момента, как, вернувшись в холл, Квентин обнаружил в своем кресле Сильву, невозмутимо копающегося в его — Квентина — лэптопе.  
— А, дорогой Кью, вот и вы! — Сильва улыбнулся портье, словно лучшему другу, пока тот подбирал слова возмущения. — У вас отличная подборка сериалов.  
— А у вас, я смотрю, уже закончились все ваши неотложные дела, — съязвил Кью, уперев руки в бока.  
— Да, и я пришёл послушать, что ты можешь мне рассказать, — Сильва ожидающе вскинул брови и откинулся в кресле.  
Кью мигом почувствовал себя как на экзамене под тяжелым взглядом гостя.  
— Ну, для начала я определил список постояльцев, которые...  
— Да, я видел, — перебил Сильва. — Вычеркнул оттуда Патриса, это мой коллега.  
— Вот как. Что ж, тем проще. Я считаю, вы можете исключить также мадам Скьярру, она не выглядит особо подозрительной, а вот не в пример ей 007, ну, вы наверное сами заметили, он...  
Сильва покачал головой и поднял руку, призывая к тишине.  
— Что я действительно хочу услышать, так это, есть ли у кого-то из постояльцев огнестрельное оружие. И неогнестрельное тоже.  
Кью сглотнул, его бросило в жар. Почему-то ему вдруг показалось, что Гарет Мэллори будет не очень рад, если Сильва узнает о наличии у него пистолета. А Сильва будет не рад, если не узнает. Было трудно в одно мгновение решить, кто пугает Кью больше — человек, встречающий случайных гостей дулом пистолета, или человек, способный напугать и безо всякого оружия. Но тут, к счастью для портье, он вдруг вспомнил небольшую деталь, которая даже не показалась ему необычной изначально.  
— В номере мисс Манипенни был какой-то продолговатый сверток... Такой, знаете, по размеру похожий на ружьё. Хотя, может, скорее на меч... — Кью тут же показалось, что это звучит очень глупо, да и с чего он взял, и он осёкся.  
Но Сильва, к его удивлению, довольно закивал, как будто это подтверждало какие-то его догадки.  
— Очень хорошо. Знаете что, Кью? Нам нужно всем собраться вместе, отметить Новый год. У вас есть какой-нибудь конференц-зал, я не знаю, гостиная с камином, что у вас тут бывает...  
— Что? — переспросил Кью, хотя хорошо его расслышал.  
— Ну, помещение, где все постояльцы могут собраться и отметить наступление Нового года практически среди друзей.  
— Нет, я вас понял, — Квентин потер лицо руками, шумно вдыхая и напоминая себе, что еще немного — и его дежурство закончится. — Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
— Обзвоните всех гостей, они должны быть собраны все вместе без двадцати минут полночь, — уже менее дружелюбно приказал Сильва, резко встав с кресла и покидая холл, словно вспомнив, что у него есть куда более важные дела, чем болтать с портье.

Кью покосился на входную дверь отеля, гоня искушение бросить всё это к чертям и уйти домой, с некоторой опаской сел в свое кресло и поднял трубку телефона. Однако он начал не обзванивать жильцов, а, раздраженно тыкая в кнопки, набрал номер Мадлен Сванн.  
Она ответила не сразу; на фоне был слышен громкий смех и музыка — она явно проводила время лучше Квентина.  
— Привет, Кью! Как дела? Какая-то проблема возникла?  
— Не проблема. Пробле-МЫ. Во множественном числе, — отчеканил в трубку Кью. — Во-первых, тот тип из номера 007 — агрессивный параноик.  
— Я предупреждала.  
— ...Но он кажется почти нормальным по сравнению со своим соседом, от которого мурашки по коже, он то начинает флиртовать, то смотрит, как будто сейчас тебя убьёт, а у него в номере — отрезанная рука!!!  
— Что, нарезанная руккола? Тебя плохо слышно.  
— Рука!!! Отрезанная рука! — заорал Кью, хотя ему было уже всё равно, слышно его или нет, ему просто нужно было выговориться. — Также в наборе вдова, которая не прочь поскандалить, постоялец с котом, детектив с заряженным пистолетом, парочка с холодным оружием и еще один угрюмый тип с бог знает чем, так как он дружок этого маньяка-блондина!!  
— Что-что? Кто-то привез в номер кота? Кью, ты же знаешь, мы не разрешаем привозить домашних животных!  
— Ну конечно, ты услышала именно про кота, что ещё, — пробормотал Квентин. — А теперь этот террорист еще и хочет всех собрать вместе отмечать Новый год, наверное, чтобы не тратить время и разом перестрелять всех, кто ему не понравится...  
— Отмечать Новый год вместе? Отличная идея! В каминном зале немного пыльно, но, возможно, есть заначка шампанского, спроси у Кинкейда ради такого случая. Мне надо бежать, давай, хорошо отметить!  
Кью со злостью впечатал трубку в аппарат и сделал глубокий вдох, затем ещё два, чтобы успокоиться. И, решив, что лучше со всем разделаться как можно быстрее, начал обзванивать постояльцев.

Когда оставалось оповестить всего пару гостей, стойку регистрации вновь вызывала комната 006.  
— Алло, я уже почти всех пригласил, мистер Сильва, — отчитался Кью, не дожидаясь вопроса на другом конце телефона.  
— Это Северин, — неожиданно ответил знакомый низкий голос. — Мистер Сильва просит передать, что мистер Бонд сломал стену в его номере.  
— ЧТО?!  
— Вы не волнуйтесь, никто не пострадал. Пока. Но вам, наверное, надо сюда подняться.  
До последнего момента Кью надеялся, что это была шутка, но, когда он открыл дверь номера 006, первое, что предстало его взору, — это большой пролом в межномерной перегородке. А вторым был Бонд, привязанный к стулу. Северин в номере уже не было видно.  
— Боже мой, мистер Сильва, у нас запрещено привязывать постояльцев к стулу! — не вполне ощущая пол под ногами, портье шагнул к Бонду и принялся бестолково возиться с веревками.  
— Так в данном случае отелю это в первую очередь во благо, — с выражением крайней благопристойности заявил Сильва, игнорируя комментарии Бонда в свой адрес. — По крайней мере, пока он привязан, он ничего не разрушит.  
С этим было трудно спорить, да и развязать веревки было не так-то просто, поэтому Кью бросил это занятие и принялся осматривать дыру в стене. Дыра выглядела невообразимо, как будто её проломили экскаватором.  
— С меня хватит, — пробормотал Кью и направился к выходу. — В назначенное время я жду вас, мистер Сильва, в каминном зале, и чтобы мистер Бонд был там же и отвязанный от стула, и при этом все остальные стены в сохранности. Да, и позовите Патриса сами — а то он только молчит в трубку.

Каминный зал находился в ныне нежилой части отеля и был совершенно не готов к празднествам — две из трёх люстр не горели и были обернуты тканью от пыли, окна закрыты ставнями на зиму, камин не растоплен. Но, похоже, никого из гостей это не волновало: часть из них (мадам Скьярра) явно недоумевала, зачем они все тут собрались, а остальные, видимо, представляли это себе лучше Кью. Мистер Блофельд не взял трубку, а еще одному постояльцу — Ле Шиффру — портье решил не звонить, тем более он так и не смог определить, что из этого имя, а что фамилия. Остальные: Сильва, Бонд, Ив, Северин и Патрис — находились в зале, не хватало только Мэллори. Обстановка была напряженная; Кью уже казалось, что если они все выйдут из зала живыми, это будет самое настоящее новогоднее чудо. Даже Сильва молчал, скрестив руки на груди, хотя Кью ожидал от него какой-нибудь пафосной речи; молчал и Бонд, только хмуро поглядывая на собравшихся, словно эпизода с привязыванием к стулу не было и в помине.  
Чтобы не изнывать от непонятного ожидания, Кью уже собирался пойти действительно спросить Кинкейда о наличии шампанского, но почти столкнулся в дверях с Мэллори, за которым следовали еще двое мужчин.  
— Я рад видеть вас всех вместе, господа, — невозмутимо начал Мэллори и, молниеносно выхватив из кобуры пистолет, направил его на Сильву. — Рауль Сильва, вы и ваш сообщник арестованы именем закона. Наденьте на них наручники.  
Помощники Мэллори подались вперед, но тут же замерли на месте. Судя по всему, у Сильвы было уже больше, чем один сообщник, так как в тот же момент Кью почувствовал, что к его горлу приставили что-то холодное и острое. Скосив взгляд, он с ужасом понял, что это катана, а голос Северин над его ухом произнес «замри». Кью поднял глаза и увидел, что Ив и Патрис держат Бонда и мадам Скьярру под дулами пистолетов, а Сильва довольно ухмыляется.  
— Вам лучше опустить ваш пистолет, детектив, ох, то есть агент, — обратился Сильва к Мэллори. — Как видите, у нас трое заложников.  
Кью не успел досмотреть свою пролетающую перед глазами жизнь, как за дверью зала послышался отголосок ворчания Кинкейда:  
— Опять хулиганьё забралось в заколоченную залу, ну, сейчас я им покажу...  
На лицах собравшихся промелькнуло недоумение и судорожное напряжение в попытках что-то предпринять. Но ничего предпринять никто не успел: двери с размаху открылись, и в зал шагнул Кинкейд с ружьём. Он явно ожидал увидеть несколько другое «хулиганьё», поэтому тоже замер от удивления, но его руки дернулись, и ружьё выстрелило в потолок, попав прямиком в единственную светящую люстру. Через секунду люстра рухнула на пол погрузившегося в кромешную тьму зала, а со всех сторон раздались крики, выстрелы и звуки ударов.  
Кью, чудом не оставшись без головы, вдруг почувствовал, что его уже никто не держит, и припустил на ощупь к запасному выходу. Он тут же с кем-то столкнулся, упал, продолжил свой путь уже на четвереньках, опрокинув кого-то больно споткнувшегося об его бок, и почти добрался до выхода, как вдруг получил чем-то тяжелым по голове и завершил свое дежурство в эту новогоднюю ночь потерей сознания.

***

— Подожди-подожди, — Кью прижал пакет со льдом плотнее к приглушенно болящей голове, другой рукой прижимая к уху смартфон, и поерзал на больничной койке. — Для начала скажи, все остались живы?  
— Вроде бы все, — ответил голос Мадлен, и Кью едва сдержался, чтобы не произнести в ответ «жаль». — Патрис выпал из окна и был арестован со сломанной ногой, у мадам Скьярры нервный срыв, но жизни это не угрожает, а Сильва с девушками сбежали — тоже скорее всего живые, хотя кто-то воткнул Сильве в спину вилку.  
Кью было не по себе узнать, что главный виновник его головной боли — Сильва — остался на свободе, и он мог только надеяться, что у того не осталось никаких важных дел в этих краях.  
— Так говоришь, вдова оказалась ни при чём?  
— Совершенно ни при чём, — подтвердила Сванн. — Это твой детектив оказался никакой не детектив: ходят слухи, что он аж из МИ-6. И уже давно выслеживал этого Сильву.  
— А мистер Бонд? Неужели он тоже агент?  
— Нет, что ты. Обычный параноик, клерк из Лидса. Я так и не разузнала, кем были эти девушки из номера для новобрачных. Очень жаль, так интересно... Кто-то болтал, что одна из них на тропе мести, а вторая сначала работала против неё, а потом влюбилась и перешла на её сторону... Так романтично, о-ля-ля! Но это только слухи...  
— Мне и так более чем достаточно «интересных» деталей этой истории, — саркастично произнес Кью.  
— Конечно, ну и в передрягу ты попал. С меня должок. Ладно, не буду больше тебя утомлять, тебе нужен покой. À bientôt!*  
Кью подумал, что с Мадлен не должок, а должище, но просто повесил трубку, голова разболелась сильнее. Вошла медсестра, и, собираясь попросить у неё ещё обезболивающего, Кью запнулся на полуслове: медсестра с улыбкой поставила на его стол большой букет цветов. В замешательстве Кью отцепил от него записку и, холодея, прочитал:

_«Поправляйся скорее!  
До новых встреч,  
Твой С.»_

**Author's Note:**

> À bientôt! (фр.) — До скорого!


End file.
